The invention relates to a hue control circuit comprising a setting element for substantially, without affecting the amplitude, shifting the phase of a color synchronizing signal and a color television chrominance signal to be demodulated with respect to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,363 discloses such a hue control circuit wherein the phase of the color synchronizing signal is influenced by detuning a circuit with the aid of a capacitance arranged in parallel with an adjustable portion of a potentiometer connected across a portion of the circuit. The connections to the potentiometer then carry an a.c. voltage as a result of which the circuit is critical as regards the position of its several parts.